


Over over and over again

by knightryezal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightryezal/pseuds/knightryezal
Summary: Dom alecSub magnus
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Over over and over again

Magnus was lying, sweaty and nervous. Alec was above him and Magnus could tell it was his Dom, not his shy husband. His dick stood proudly erect with the cap was red with blood. Alec hand gently stroked Magnus balls and he bucked. “Oh, oh,” Magnus panted.

“I’m gonna let you come, Princess ,” Alec purred. “I’m going to make you come, even when you want to stop. And when you beg me to leave you alone because you think that you just can’t do it, I’ll make you come again. I will empty your balls and make your dick so sensitive air makes you orgasm.”

Magnus didn’t know whether or not he wanted it. Sometimes Alexander didn’t let him come at all, and that was horrible, but he felt like coming over and over again would be equally as painful. He could always use his safeword if it got too intense. He looked up to meet Alexander eyes, the fierce Dom persona firmly in place, but there was so much love and caring in his hazel eyes. Magnus knew Alexander would never do anything to hurt him in any way. “I trust you.”

Alexander nuzzled Magnus’s neck and licked at the warm skin. Magnus let his husband nibble on his ear and suck his claim on Magnus's neck with little bruises. Alexander hard dick was pressing against Magnus thigh but tonight he was fully committed to Magnus pleasure until his Princess was coming dry.

Alexander rolled Magnus into his stomach. “Can’t wait until you’re coming all over the bed, Princess” Alexander growled. “Gonna milk you dry and then some.” Magnus keened and rutted against the bed. Alexander voice was hardwired to Magnus cock and Magnus ached to get off. Alexander slapped his ass lightly. “You’ll come soon enough, princess but not by humping the bed like a little whore,” Alexander told him. “You will come when and how I want you to.”

He adjusted Magnus limbs so his legs were spread wide and his arms were above his head. Alexander shifted down so his lips hovered against Magnus ass. It was firm and smooth and Alexander couldn’t resist nibbling on the soft cheeks. Magnus squeaked and his hands clenched into fists. If this got Magnus going, he couldn’t wait to see what happened when Alexander really got into it. Alexander mouthed down until he was over the tiny, pink pucker and gently licked it.

Magnus squealed and his whole body rocketed off the bed. “Alexander!”

Alexander smirked and continued to rim Magnus, making the older man thrash around like a fish. He chuckled and licked at Magnus hole like it was a lollipop. It had a musky scent and tasted a little bitter, but there was another taste that was completely Magnus and made Alexander wild. He pried Magnus cheeks apart and wiggled his tongue even further inside. The man whimpered and banged his head against his pillow. “So hot, Magnus. You taste so good.”

Magnus hips spasmed. “Need to–please Alexander!”

“Come, baby boy,” Alexander growled. “Come for your husband.”

Magnus screamed and his orgasm hit hip like a ton of bricks. Alexander lusted at the sight of his husband and stuck two fingers in Magnus hole. He scissored his fingers until Magnus was open enough and slid his cock inside the warm, tight heat. Both Lightwoodbane groaned as Alexander started to pump his hips and fuck Magnus. The headboard slammed against the wall and Magnus was letting out little breathy whimpers. His cock was hardening again despite the fact that he’d just come. Alexander thick cock nailed against Magnus prostate over and over again. “Like that, princess ?” Alexander growled. “Little slut for my cock, your ass practically begs for it. You’re hard again, aren’t you? You want to come again, Princess ?”

“Please,”Magnus begged. “Yes, please! Let me come!”

“Any time you want,” Alexander said. “I’m not stopping you.” Alexander rolled his hips in a way that he knew Magnus liked and felt the older man stutter and then let out a content sigh. “Fuck, Magnus, two orgasms already. Fucking slut.” He dug his nails into Magnus skin as his own come filled Magnus ass. “Fuck.”

He slid out and reached to the nightstand to grab a plug and wiggled it into Magnus ass. His come was trapped inside Magnus. Just the thought was driving Alexander crazy. “Roll over,” Alexander ordered. “Gonna tie you up,Magnus.”

Magnus obediently let Alexander tie soft ropes around his wrists and ankles. The Dom lay gentle kisses across his skin before binding him, adjusting the ropes so they were tight but not suffocating. “How do they feel?” Alexander asked.

Magnus tested the restraints. “Good.”

Alexander grinned. “Good.” He looked at Magnus cock. It was half hard and resting against his stomach. There was drying come on his stomach. It was the picture of debauched and Alexander wanted to eat him alive. He turned on the vibrator and watched as Magnus dick weakly pushed to its full hardness. “Fucking slut. I put something up your ass and your dick gets hard. Two orgasms, Magnus. How many can I wring out of you?”

“Alexander ,” Magnus sobbed. He yanked at the ropes, his body thrashing on the bed and straining under his escape efforts. “C-can’t!”

“You can,” Alexander promised. He turned up the notch and Magnus bucked. Alexander made sure the vibrator was pressing right against Magnus prostate. Alexander slid down the bed and sucked on the head of Magnus cock. Magnus squealed and bucked into Alexander mouth. He didn’t go any further than the head, teasing the very tip and letting Magnus precome drip into his mouth.

“Wanna come,” Magnus whined.

“Then come,” Alexander said, sliding off his cock. He stroked Magnus balls. The older man’s eyes rolled back into his head and another orgasm hit him. It was weaker than the other too, less come spurting out onto his stomach. Alexander trailed his fingers up Magnus softening cock and he keened.

“Don’t touch it,” Magnus begged. “It’s too sensitive.”

Alexander smirked. ‘That’s the idea, hot stuff.” His hand pulled on Magnus shaft roughly and the older men yanked at his bonds. Alexander crawled between Magnus legs and sucked one of his balls into his mouth. Magnus balls were almost as sensitive as his dick and Alexander licked on his sac until his cock twitched feebly.

“I’m getting hard,” Magnus muttered. Alexander chuckled around Magnus balls and the vibrations added to the already pleasurable vibrations coming from his ass. Alexander nuzzled Magnus dick and felt the organ start to stiffen. Alexander licked the come off Magnus cock until he was almost totally hard. Alexander wrapped his mouth around Magnus cock and sank all the way down, licking and sucking until Magnus was pushing his hips into his mouth. From the way Magnus was squirming there would definitely be marks on his wrists tomorrow. Alexander would have to rub ointment on them when they were finished.

“You’re fucking mine,” Alexander growled. “Mine to fuck, mine to worship, mine to milk dry. Say it!”

“Yours,” Magnus agreed. “All yours! Your Magnus, your sub!”  
“That’s right,” Alexander said. “You’re my little slut and my treasure.”

Magnus cried out and his cock twitched like an orgasm, but he was too exhausted to barely squirt out come. Alexander cackled. He’d finally got Magnus to come dry. He was tempted to wring another orgasm out of Magnus, but his head was lolling on the pillow and sweat and come painted his body. Alexander decided to wait until tomorrow. He undid the ropes and massaged Magnus wrists and ankles. “Wait here.” Magnus opened one eye to glare at him and Alexander chuckled. Not like Magnus would be able to go anywhere in the state he was in.

Alexander retrieved the ointment and massaged it into Magnus limbs. His husband hummed happily under Alexander treatment and enjoyed his ministration. Alexander cleaned him off and tucked the covers around his sub. “How do you feel?”

“Exhausted,” Magnus replied honestly. “I want to sleep for a week.”

“You can,” Alexander said. “And tomorrow I will absolutely pamper you. We can have a bath and I’ll wash your hair, how does that sound?”  
Magnus smiled. “That sounds nice.”

Alexander stroked Magnus hair lovingly. God, he was so lucky to have Magnus. His hand combed Magnus silky locks until his husband eyes closed in sleep.


End file.
